Because of you i'm change
by uciha athrun
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dikejar-kejar dan diganggu terus oleh Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka jawabannya adalah ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang atau bisa dibilang pulang dari pelariannya dan mengacau di desanya, Konoha


Disclaimer : Naruto sementara ini masih milik Masashi kishimoto, mungkin suatu saat menjadi miliku hahahahaha *Plak* digampar Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Kita lihat saja nanti, tapi rencana awalnya sih SasuHina.

Warning : Abal, Ooc, Typo and many more.

Attention : Seting diambil saat perang dunia telah berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu, soal karakter yang ada didalam fic ini suka-suka aku munculin, seumpama diseri aslinya mati tapi dific ini bisa aja masih hidup, untuk jaga-jaga.

So Don't like Don't read

You like You review

Happy reading ...

Bagaimana jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu dikejar-kejar dan diganggu terus oleh Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka jawabannya adalah ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang atau bisa dibilang pulang dari pelariannya dan mengacau di desanya, Konoha.

"Itu dia tangkap !"

teriakan-teriakan itulahi yang sedang terdengar didalam pelarian Sasuke sekarang.

Entah sudah berapa puluh ninja konoha telah ditaklukan oleh Sasuke tapi puluhan ninja lainnya tak henti-hentinya datang lagi.

"Tak ada habis-habisnya kroco-kroco ini" ucap Sasuke yang langsung berbalik arah dari larinya dan mulai menyerang para ninja yang sedang mengejarnya.

Tanpa perlu bersusah payah akhirnya Sasuke dapat mengalahkan para ninja yang mengejarnya sedari tadi.

"Cih mengganggu saja" ucapnya yang kemudian melanjutkan acara berlarinya.

Tapi tidak beberapa lama Sasuke berlari, diarah depannya sekarang menghadang sesosok orang yang selalu mengganggunya dalam pelariannya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto calon Hokage yang selalu digembor-gemborkannya.

"Sasuke !" teriaknya menggema diseluruh penjuru desa ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke !" teriaknya lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya Naruto" tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke sekarang sudah berada didepan Naruto "aku pulang" lanjut Sasuke sambil meraih pedang yang berada dipinggangnya dan langsung menebaskannya kearah Naruto.

Menyadari Sasuke ingin menebas dirinya, kemudian Naruto dengan cepat melompat kebelakang sehingga dia berhasil menghindari tebasan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Cukup cepat juga kau Naruto" ucap Sasuke melihat tebasannya gagal mengenai Naruto "Tapi apa kau bisa menghindari ini" lanjut Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto meski jarak jangkaunya tidak sampai.

"Ah !" teriak Naruto saat sebuah sambaran petir keluar dari pedang Sasuke yang mengenai tubuhnya dengan telak.

Setelah menerima serangan itu Naruto langsung terkapar tak berdaya.

Seperti gerakan kilat tadi Sasuke langsung berdiri diatas Naruto dan bersiap untuk menusukkan pedangnya ketubuh Naruto.

"Lemah sekali" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menancapkan pedangnya kedada Naruto.

Namun hanya tinggal jarak antara pedang dan dada naruto tinggal beberapa senti, gerakan Sasuke langsung terhenti karena sebuah teriakan seorang gadis.

"Hentikan !" teriakan itulah yang sekarang didengar Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya menuju arah suara itu. Disana dilihatlah seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berponi rata sedang berdiri dibawah gedung ini (sebagai informasi, sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto berada disebuah atap sebuah rumah).

"Mengganggu saja" ucap Sasuke yang sedetik kemudian berada didepan gadis itu.

'Cepat sekali' batin gadis itu melihat Sasuke sekarang berada didepannya dan mengacungkan pedang yang sedang dipegang Sasuke sekarang kedepan lehernya.

"Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing" ucap Sasuke melihat gadis didepannya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis yang dikenalnya sedang dalam bahaya, kemudian mencoba bangkit dari efek sengatan petir yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, jauhi Hinata !" teriaknya yang masih mencoba bangun.

Melihat Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri lagi Sasukepun kemudian menebaskan pedangnya lagi kearah Naruto yang menyebakannya terkena petir yang keluar dari pedang Sasuke yang membuatnya jatuh terkapar lagi.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto terkena serangan telak itu langsung berteriak kencang "Naruto !".

"Bahkan serangan yang samapun kau tidak bisa menghindarinya, dasar lemah" ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk menyerang Sasuke, Hinata langsung menyerangnya dengan jurus jukennya.

"Hiat !" teriak Hinata sambil berkali-kali melancarkan jurus jukennya kepada Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke yang menerima serangan-serangan itu dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu" remeh Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang meremehkannya, Hinatapun langsung berteriak dan mempercepat serangannya berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi "Hiat".

Tapi meski Hinata sudah menggunakan seluruh tenaganya tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Sasuke menghindari seluruh serangannya dengan mudah.

"Hah hah hah" lelah Hinata melancarkan serangan-serangan itu.

"Kenapa Hyuuga, apa kau lelah ?" remeh Sasuke lagi.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke dan terus melancarkan serangannya.

"Seranganmu hanya ini-ini saja, aku malah jadi bosan"

"Apa hahahah"

"Kalau begitu akan aku akhiri saja Hyuuga" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menahan tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengarahkan pedang yang ada ditangannya ketubuh Hinata untuk melukainya. Tapi entah kenapa gerakan Sasuke terhenti seketika, bukan karena terkena jurus bayangan milik keluarga Nara atau semacamnya, tapi karena entah kenapa tubuhnya menghentikan keinginannya itu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?' pikir Sasuke bingung akan keadaan ini.

Tapi belum sempat Sasuke berfikir lebih lanjut akan keadaan ini, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah serangan diterimanya dibagian dada.

"Sial" ucap Sasuke melihat tangan kiri Hinata memukulnya dengan jurus jukennya.

Akibat dari serangan tersebut Sasukepun melepas tangan kanan Hinata yang mengakibatkan Hinata menyerangnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang identik dengan warna putih, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang memiliki

nama Uchiha Sasuke sedang terbaring ditempat tidur kamar itu. Dengan mata yang masih berat akibat efek dari sakit kepalanya, Sasukepun kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah atap ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih, 'Dimana ini ?' batin Sasuke setelah membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya berada ditempat asing. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke kemudian langsung berencan pergi dari tempat itu setelah ingatan akan alasan dia pulang kedesa ini. Namun saat dirinya mencoba menggerakan tangannya ternyata tangannya sekarang tidak bisa digerakan akibat dari tali yang sekarang sedang mengikatnya kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, cepat lepaskan aku !" teriak Sasuke menggema diseluruh ruangan itu.

Mendengar akan teriakan Sasuke barusan, kemudian dari arah luar muncul dua orang berpenampilan chunin masuk keruangan itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun" ucap salah satu chunin itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan, cepat lepaskan aku !" teriak Sasuke sambil meronta diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mendengar teriakan Sasuke barusan, salah satu dari dua orang chunin itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melapor pada Hokage bahwa Sasuke telah siuman.

"Hei kau cepat lepaskan aku atau kau akan kuhabisi !" teriak Sasuke kepada chunin yang masih berada diruangan ini.

Merasa Sasuke masih tidak berdaya karena ikatan dipergelangan tangannya, chunin yang berada disana pun tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan tetap diam disana.

Merasa dia masih diacuhkan, Sasuke menjadi lebih marah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan aku !" teriaknya dengan emosi yang meluap.

Chunin yang berada disanapun tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya yaitu diam.

"Sial !"

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah Sasuke berhenti berteriak dari arah pintu masuklah seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut pirang selaku Hokage bernama Tsunade bersama chunin yang tadi memanggilnya dan seorang wanita bernama Shizune yang sedang membawa seekor babi ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke" ucap Tsunade mendekatkan dirinya disisi kiri ranjang Sasuke.

"Cih" decih Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Tsunade barusan.

"Sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kau datang kesini dan nekat menyerang desa ini Sasuke ?"

"Tentu saja menegaskan kepada sebagian orang yang masih sok peduli kepadaku yang ada disini kalau aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan kalian"

"Kau pikir begitu, apa dengan cara mengacau didesa ini maka anak itu akan menyerah, kau salah anak itu tidak akan menyerah untuk mengembalikanmu kejalan yang benar Sasuke"

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang diriku, apa aku akan menyadari kesalahanku sendiri ?"

"Menurutku itu mustahil, orang yang diliputi dengan rasa dendam sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melupakan rasa dendammu itu dan pulang ke desa ini untuk hidup damai"

"Kalau sudah paham kenapa kau masih membiarkan aku hidup, lebih baik jika aku mati maka Konoha tidak akan kesusahan lagi atas kekacauan yang nantinya aku buat"

"Sebenarnya itulah yang diinginkan banyak orang disini, tapi ada satu anak yang berjanji bahwa jika dirimu mengacau lagi, maka dirinyalah yang akan bertanggung jawab"

"Cih, kau pikir jika kau mengatakan itu maka aku akan terharu heheheh, asal tau saja aku bukanlah orang yang mudah terharu karena hal-hal semacam itu, jadi selesaikan ini sebelum terlambat atau kau akan menyesalinya"

"Menyesal, memang apa yang bisa kau perbuat sekarang sehingga aku harus menyesal"

"Apa !, kau pikir aku bisa ditahan oleh tali seperti ini, lihat saja aku akan dengan mudah keluar dari sini !"

"Mungkin ... jika dengan kemampuanmu yang dulu"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya ?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan kekuatanmu sekarang"

"Kekuatan ?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan cakra ditanganku, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Kau sudah merasakannya ..., lihat dikedua pergelangan tanganmu itu"

"Apa !" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya "Apa ini ?" lanjut Sasuke setelah melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat sebuah segel yang melingkar disana. Segel ini mirip dengan segel yang melingkar ditanda orochimaru yang diberikan oleh kakashi, namun fungsi dari segel yang sekarang ini ada dipergelangan tangan Sasuke adalah untuk menekan cakra ditubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus ditangannya.

"Itu segel pengekang yang masih dalam tahap perkembangan, setidaknya untuk tahanan tingkat tinggi sepertimu segel ini cocok untukmu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa mengacau lagi Sasuke"

"Sial, sial, sialll... !"

.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman Hyuuga yang kental dengan aroma tradisionalnya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk didalam sebuah ruangan yang didepannya sekarang terdapat pria paruh baya selaku Ayahnya.

"Jadi apa benar kau yang telah berhasil melumpuhkan Uchiha itu ?"

tanya sang Ayah memastikan akan kabar yang menyatakan bahwa putrinya Hyuuga Hinata telah berhasil melumpuhkan Uchiha Sasuke kemarin malam sendirian.

"S-seperti itulah Tou-san" jawab Hinata gugup dengan kepala menunduk kepada ayah didepannya.

"Mungkin kemarin kau beruntung dapat mengalahkannya, jadi lain kali jika kau berhadapan dengan musuh sekelas Uchiha, lebih baik kau menghindarinya saja"

"B-baik Tou-san"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja padamu"

"Baiklah Tou-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Hinata yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan hormatnya kepada ayahnya dan keluar meninggalkannya sendiri.

Melihat sikap ayahnya pada dirinya barusan, Hinata merasa kecewa pada hal itu, masalahnya meskipun dirinya bisa mangalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan faktor super-super keberuntungan, tapi dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun dipuji oleh ayahnya. Beda jika yang berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke itu Neji, pasti ayahnya akan langsung memujinya.

"Hm" pasrah Hinata sambil duduk dibawah pohon ditempat biasannya dia berlatih dengan kedua temannya Kiba dan Shino.

Tapi pikiran Hinata tentang ayahnya yang tidak pernah memujinya itu kemudian teralihkan oleh pikiran yang lain, pikiran dimana saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke kemarin.

'Jelas-jelas waktu itu pedang yang dipegangnya hampir mengenaiku, tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghentikan laju pedangnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga dia menghentikan serangannya ?' tanya-tanya Hinata pada kejadian yang membuatnya bingung kenapa waktu itu Sasuke menghentikan serangan yang akan dilancarkannya pada dirinya.

Disaat pikiran Hinata masih berselimutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, didepan pandangannya sekarang munculah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan melewati tempat itu.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang menyadari akan keberadaan Hinata tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Sedang Hinata yang menyadari akan Naruto yang sedang mendekatinya, kemudian dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut Naruto.

"Hinata-chan !" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"N-naruto-kun" balas Hinata setelah Naruto berada dihadapannya.

"Hinata-chan kau disini sendirian, mana Kiba dan Shino ?"

"M-mereka berdua sekarang s-sedang mendapat tugas d-dari Hokage-sama, Kiba dengan Lee dan Ino s-sedang mengawal utusan, s-sedang Shino melakukan m-misi rahasia dengan ayahnya"

"Oh jadi begitu, lalu kenapa kau berada disini ?"

"I-itu Naruto-kun ..., a-aku hanya sedang i-ingin menghirup udara s-segar saja disini"

"Oh, ya sudah Hinata-chan kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Naruto bersiap meninggalkan Hinata, tapi belum sempat Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba Hinata bertanyaan lagi pada Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak.

"P-pergi kemana Naruto-kun ?"

"Aku mau pergi menjenguk seseorang yang kemarin telah kau kalahkan"

"M-maksudmu ..."

"Iya aku mau menjenguk Sasuke, kau mau ikut Hinata-chan ?" tawar Naruto yang pastinya tidak bisa ditolak Hinata untuk jalan berdua dengan cinta pertamanya.

"B-baiklah Naruto-kun"

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Dan merekapun berjalan menuju kearah rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat sekaligus ditahan.

.

.

.

"Cepat kalian berdua lepaskan ikatan dia" perintah Tsunade kepada dua chunin yang berada diruangan itu.

"Tapi nona Tsunade, apa tidak apa-apa melepaskan ikatan Sasuke saat ini" cemas Shizune mendengar perintah Tsunade barusan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, cepat kalian berdua lepaskan ikatannya"

"Baik Hokage-sama !" teriak dua chunin itu bersamaan.

Kemudian dua orang itupun mendekati sisi-sisi ranjang Sasuke dan membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan Sasuke. Setelah ikatan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya terlepas, Sasuke kemudian mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil membuka-tutup telapak tangan kanannya untuk merasakan cakra yang mengalir ditelapak tangannya.

'Aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan cakra mengalir ditelapak tanganku' batin Sasuke memastikan akan ucapan Tsunade akan segel yang diberikan olehnya.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk merasakan perubahan yang terjadi akan tubuhnya, Tsunade kemudian menjelaskan setatusnya didesa ini.

"Sasuke kau disini adalah seorang tahanan, tapi karena kemampuanmu sekarang telah disegel, maka kau akan diperbolehkan untuk berkeliaran didesa ini"

Mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang membiarkan dirinya bebas berkeliaran didesa ini bukannya dikurung dipenjara, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalannya untuk memandang Tsunade.

"Apa kau yakin tentang keputusanmu itu"

"Tentu saja aku yakin, terlebih lagi ada seorang anak berisik yang tak henti-hentinya memastikan kepadaku kalau kau tidak akan membuat masalah lagi bagi desa ini" ucap Tsunade yang membuat Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal"

.

.

.

Didalam perjalanan Hinata dan Naruto menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk menemui Sasuke, tak henti-hentinya didalam perjalannya itu Naruto bercerita tentang betapa senangnya dirinya saat ini karena Sasuke telah pulang kedesa ini. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan bagi Hinata sekarang adalah kenapa Naruto begitu senang akan kedatangan Sasuke padahalkan alasan kedatangan Sasuke kesini untuk membunuh dirinya. Karena Hinata bingung akan perasaan Naruto itu, diapun kemudian memutuskan untuk menanyakan kepadanya saja.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun boleh a-aku bertanya"

"Tanya apa Hinata-chan ?"

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun b-begitu senang akan k-kedatangan Uchiha-san, p-padahalkan Uchiha-san datang k-kesini untuk membunuh N-naruto-kun kemarin"

Naruto yang mendengar akan ucapan Hinata barusan hanya tersenyum.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu Hinata-chan, aku percaya pada dirinya dulu maupun sekarang"

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto barusan menjadi merasa terharu sekaligus kagum akan sifat Naruto yang begitu percaya akan temannya meski temannya itu berkali-kali melukainya.

"Jadi Hinata-chan, kau juga harus percaya pada Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah teman kita, iya kan" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"I-iya Naruto-kun"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian setelah mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah rumah sakit Konoha, Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya sampai dilobi rumah sakit tempat Sasuke sekarang berada. Naruto yang berencana untuk menemui Sasuke buru-buru kemudian segera mengurungkan niatnya itu saat dirinya melihat Tsunade dan Shizune berjalan kearahnya.

"I-itukan Tsunade-sama dan kak Shizune" ucap Hinata melihat dua orang itu berjalan kearahnya.

Lalu Hinata dan Narutopun langsung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Nenek kau baru saja menemui Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Tsunade. Sedang Hinata yang berada dibelakang Naruto hanya membungkukan sedikit badannya untuk memberi salam pada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Iya aku baru saja menemuinya" jawab Tsunade atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini kalau kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, jadi cepat sana lihat dia sendiri !" perintah Tsunade sedikit emosi akan pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak perlu itu jika jawabannya bisa dia cari tau sendiri disini.

"Iya-iya" ucap Naruto sedikit takut "Ayo Hinata-chan" lanjutnya mengajak Hinata dibelakangnya.

Tapi belum sempat Hinata beranjak dari situ, Tsunade sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Hinata-chan"

"I-iya Tsunade-sama"

"Aku ingin memberimu misi besok"

"M-misi ?"

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini diruanganku saja, ayo Hinata-chan" ajak Tsunade yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"B-baiklah Tsunade-sama" terima Hinata atas ajakan Tsunade.

Tapi sebelum Hinata beranjak mengikuti Tsunade menuju ruangannya, tak lupa dia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto sebelum dirinya pergi.

"M-maaf Naruto-kun t-tapi aku sepertinya t-tidak bisa menemanimu u-untuk menjenguk Uchiha-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan mungkin lain kali kau bisa menemui Sasuke"

"T-terima kasih Naruto-kun"

"Sudah sana pergi sebelum nenek Tsunade jauh" minta Naruto yang melihat Tsunade sudah jauh meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"I-iya Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendirian menuju arah Tsunade berjalan dengan sedikit berlari.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mengharapkan itu"

"..."

"Tapi karena kau disini adalah tahanan desa maka kau juga harus menjalankan hukumanmu"

"Hukuman ?"

"Ya, hukumanmu adalah membantu warga untuk memperbaiki rumah-rumah yang rusak akibat perbuatanmu kemarin"

"Cih" decihan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Tsunade barusan.

"Aku harap kau siapkan dirimu besok pagi, karena hukumanmu akan dijalankan mulai besok, jadi beristirahatlah untuk besok" setelah mengucapkan itu Tsunade kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Shizune dan dua orang chuni yang ada diruangan itu.

Setelah Sasuke berada diruangan itu sendirian, diapun kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan kearah jendela ruangan itu untuk melihat keadaan diluar sana. Dilingkungan yang terlihat dari jendela itu, Sasuke dapat melihat birunya langit yang ada didesa ini dan juga beberapa orang yang melakukan berbagai aktifitas dilingkungan rumah sakit maupun didekatnya, begitu damai begitu tenang bagaikan tidak ada kejadian apapun kemarin.

Disaat pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju pada pemandangan yang diberikan oleh jendela ruangan itu, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu munculah seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura masuk keruangan itu untuk menemui Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke yang merasakan akan keberadaan seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya hanya diam tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura mendekati Sasuke sehingga dirinya sekarang berjarak hanya dua langkah saja.

Mendengar ucapan seseorang yang dikenalnya berada dibelakangnya sekarang adalah Sakura, Sasuke kemudian tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya sekarang. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke yang sedang memunggunginya, tanpa ragu lagi Sasuka langsung berjalan kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke yang terkaget akan perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu sekarang hanya bisa diam sambil memalingkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga dirinya dapat melihat Sakura sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura ?" ucap Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi diam oleh Sakura. Tapi diacara diamnya Sakura itu, Sasuke dapat mendengar dan merasakan isak tangis Sakura dipunggungnya.

.

.

Sementara Sakura sedang memeluk Sasuke diruangan itu, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata shapire sedang mengamati keadaan itu lewat pintu yang dia buka sedikit.

"Sakura-chan" ucap pria itu pelan melihat kejadian yang membuatnya merasa sakit dibagian dada sekaligus senang akan janji yang pernah dia ucapkan kepada Sakura akhirnya terwujut. Karena sudah tidak sanggup melihat kejadian itu lebih lama lagi, pria yang sebenarnya datang kesini untuk menjenguk Sasuke itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup pintu itu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera.

.

.

.

to be continue

Menunggu respon dari para reader apakah fic baru ini layak lanjut atau tidak.


End file.
